


Querido Ben

by BEAZUL28



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEAZUL28/pseuds/BEAZUL28
Summary: Ben Solo, recibe un regalo especial en su primer cumpleaños como padr
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Cumpleaños de Ben Solo





	Querido Ben

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> El primer cumpleaños como papá.

Ben 

“Se que te debe extrañar recibir está carta, todos estos meses que he estado lejos de ti no dejo de pensar que quizás debí luchar para que te quedaras a nuestro lado, hubiera querido ser yo, quien te enseñará todo lo que debes aprender, pero yo no soy especial como tú, Ben, está en tu sangre pequeño, estas destinado a la grandeza y no lo digo solo por ser tu padre, eres poderoso y eres fuerte, quizás más de lo que alcanzamos a entender, hubiese querido poder entenderte más, ser un verdadero padre para ti, pero solo soy un contrabandista con complejo de héroe, un canalla, perdón por no entenderte tanto como debería, y por no estar el tiempo que quisiera contigo, jamás fue tu culpa Ben, fue mía, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, te diría que un día me entenderás pero por el camino que escogiste se que es imposible, algún día salvarás la galaxia pequeño Starfighter, y yo seré el padre más orgulloso, te quiero Ben” 

Han Solo 

Ben leía la carta de su padre y veía todas las cosas que Chewie le entregó como regalo de cumpleaños, le dijo que las necesitaría ahora que tenía al pequeño Han, quizás las palabras de su padre le servirían además de las cartas había holos, que jamás fueron entregados, podía ver el esfuerzo de su padre por decir lo que sentía. 

Su pequeño dormía plácidamente, totalmente ajeno a lo que su padre descubría de su abuelo, era el primer cumpleaños que lo tenía en su vida y nunca imaginó ser tan feliz, Rey le dio una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar, después de la batalla en Exegol y de casi morir, se hizo la promesa de empezar a quitarse los miedos que tenía, ella era una perfecta compañera de aprendizaje. 

Rey estaba consciente de que celebrar sus cumpleaños no era la actividad favorita de Ben, así que decidió complacerlo y solo invitar a sus tíos. Como el año pasado, solo le regalaría algo pequeño, a pesar de que muchas veces él le dijo que el mejor regalo que ella le había podido dar era su pequeño y sabía que no mentía. Para ella también era lo mejor que Ben le había dado, el ver esa sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre le daba vida, también tenía ese pelo negro que ella tanto amaba y por la fuerza estaba segura que tenía el mismo carácter de su abuela. 

La celebración fue sencilla solo estaban los más cercanos a Ben; como Finn y Poe tenían aún problemas con su relación, prefirieron no pasar un mal rato invitándolos. Chewie y Lando contaron historias de la infancia de Ben, como cuando él tenía tres años y corrió desnudo para ir al encuentro con Lando, mientras Leía lo seguía por toda la base o cuando aprendió wookie y se pudo comunicar con Chewie, también historias que incluían a Han en sus viajes buscando el regalo perfecto para su hijo. Cada historia era algo nuevo que Rey descubría de su esposo y le encantaba, tenía la ilusión de que el pequeño Han, también tuviera historias graciosas que contar, cuando los tíos de Ben se fueron, ella decidió darle su regalo mientras su pequeño aún dormía. 

— ¿Qué es?— la pequeña caja no tenía envoltura alguna. 

—Para saberlo tienes que abrirlo. 

Ben tomó la caja con extrema delicadeza y empezó a abrirla, Rey quería ver la expresión en su rostro pero su pequeño empezó a llorar, cuando regresó, él ya tenía los dados en la mano y limpiaba unas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, los envolvía en sus dedos como si tuviera miedo a que desaparecieran. Ella se acercó con su bebé en brazos y le dio una sonrisa, el bebé pidió los brazos de su padre quien lo tomó, este le mostraba los dados que tenía en la mano y le contaba que eran de su abuelo, el mejor piloto de la galaxia, el niño solo veía el rostro de padre que parecía no poder contener las lágrimas. 

—Gracias, ojalá pudiera deshacer las cosas y tener a mi papá aquí. 

Rey lo tomo del rostro para consolarlo era algo que el necesitaba pero no quería verlo sentirse culpable de nuevo estaba por decirle que Han lo había perdonado cuando alguien más tomo la palabra. 

—Dadda— ambos se quedaron mudos ante las primeras palabras de su bebé, quien le ponía la mano en el rostro y repetía la palabra, Ben abrazo a su hijo, ese momento sería inolvidable. 

—Sí, yo soy tu papá y te amo más de lo que puedo comprender pequeño 

Ben llevó a dormir a su hijo a la cuna, mientras Rey arreglaba la cama para dormir, vio la caja de cosas que Chewie le entregó días antes. 

— ¿Ya viste todo lo que contiene la caja? 

—No, solo he leído una carta, no me atrevo a ver nada más. 

— ¿Quieres que veamos juntos lo demás?—necesitaba apoyo y ella se lo daría, sabía que todo el proceso sería largo, pero no le importaba Ben estaba a su lado y quería todo el amor que sentía por él. 

Ben se acercó a la caja y decidió que vería uno de los holos que contenía, el leer una carta sería peor no confiaba en poder contener las lágrimas. Se sentó en la cama con su esposa quien lo abrazaba por la espalda, mientras veían lo que Han tenía que decir. 

En la imagen apareció Han Solo sentado en lo que ambos reconocían a la perfección era el área de descanso del halcón, enfrente de él tenía un vaso que contenía una sustancia que Ben juraría que era el whisky favorito de su padre, en su mano sostenía los dados que ahora el tenía en las manos, el rostro de Han reflejaba nerviosismo, vio de frente al aparato haciendo contacto directo con los ojos de su hijo, después de eso tomo un trago de su vaso y empezó su discurso, ante la mirada cristalina de Ben. 

“Ben, tú tío dice que eres el mejor en los entrenamientos, Han sonreía y Ben no pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que le dedicó esa sonrisa, también nos comentó ya no tienes tantas pesadillas, no sabes cuánto me alegra pequeño, eso significa que tal vez pronto te volveré a ver, te he extrañado demasiado. He querido visitarte pero Luke me dice que es contraproducente, que puedo afectar tu entrenamiento, el rostro de su padre dejo de ser jovial ahora tenia un semblante serio y fastidiado ,Te Prometo que algún día recorreremos la galaxia. Han suspiró profundamente para después volver a beber de su vaso, Ben se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con su papá que tenía esa mirada de enojo, que solo tenía cuando peleaba con su mamá. Se que posiblemente ya no creas en mis promesas, pero, Ben, si algún día te sientes inseguro de dónde estás, búscame. Prometo defenderte de la ira de la princesa. Ambos sonrieron ante el apodo de su madre, Ben era un mar de emociones, que eran contenidas en ese abrazo en el que ahora estaba. Sabés, la única batalla que yo hubiera querido librar es la que tú tienes, con esas voces y la obscuridad que te rodea, lo hubiera dado todo Ben, todo por poder hacer que tú tuvieras paz, para que nada, ni nadie te hiciera daño, si tan solo hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo, estaríamos juntos, no fui el mejor padre, pero siempre estaré para ti, jamás lo dudes ni lo olvides, te amo Ben” 

En apenas un susurró Ben respondió a todo lo que su padre le había dicho con un nudo en el garganta y lágrimas en los ojos. 

—Lo se 

Siempre había tenido dudas de lo que su padre había sentido por él, ahora que era padre sabía que no mentía ni en la carta ni el holo, el también daría todo para su pequeño viviera en paz.


End file.
